


Wrap Your Legs Around Me

by 4ureyesonly28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovebites, M/M, No Smut, Song: Always You (Louis Tomlinson), Two Week Rule, a thing that was started by me mishearing the lyrics to the song, and then... well... this happened, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28
Summary: He was cutting it close. Two weeks was what they’d agreed upon. That was their rule. But then Louis’ flight was delayed and he’d been held up at security check at Heathrow and technically, it was already the 15th day that they’d been apart.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 110





	Wrap Your Legs Around Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverfanficaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfanficaddict/gifts).



> Happy birthday [Bells](https://foreverfanficaddict.tumblr.com/)!!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't help but write this after we talked about me mishearing the lyrics to Always You pretty much since it came out. You're so lovely and supportive and you deserve the world, babe! <3<3
> 
> Look at the wonderful painting [Anni](https://whatagreatproblemtohave.tumblr.com/) did to go with this!!!!!!
> 
> Again, I'm so thankful to [Maggie](https://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this!

He was cutting it close. Two weeks was what they’d agreed upon. That was their rule. But then Louis’ flight was delayed and he’d been held up at security check at Heathrow and technically, it was already the 15th day that they’d been apart. Louis hoped Harry would forgive him, forgive the circumstances. He knew he really had nothing to worry about, but the sting of breaking his promise was making him sad and a little nervous.

He sat in the car that had picked him up, drumming his fingers on top of the armrest, impatient to be home again. The images of a brightly lit wintery London swam together in front of his eyes through the tinted windows of the car and he sighed, glancing at his watch. It was already way past midnight and it was almost an hour’s drive to their house. Maybe Harry was already asleep? He’d promised he’d stay up when Louis told him about the delay, but that had been too many hours ago. 

The hour drive went by with half-arsed small talk and fidgeting limbs and then the driver was unloading Louis’ bag from the boot of the car and he stood in front of the door. He considered ringing the bell, but it was well past two in the morning, so he rummaged around his backpack for the key. He carefully turned it in the lock and opened the door. It was dark in the hallway, safe for a warm light coming from the living room. 

He carefully dropped his bag next to the shoe rack, so he could grab it and upack in the morning, and took his jacket off. Before he could put it on a hanger, a shadow emerged from the light and the next second Harry’s body was crashing into his, hugging him tight. 

“You waited up,” he whispered, winding his arms around Harry tight enough to bruise his delicate skin.

“I missed you so much,” Harry answered, voice heavy and gravely deep at this time of night. He pressed a smacking kiss to the side of Louis’ neck.

“I missed you more, baby,” Louis said, feeling Harry latch onto the first spot under his ear that he could reach. “The lovebite you gave me before I left faded away a few days ago,” he encouraged. 

“You’re never leaving again,” Harry mumbled against his skin, biting into it and pulling at it with his teeth to make Louis drop the jacket still clutched in his hand with a satisfied hiss. “Not long enough to have my lovebites fade away.” 

“No,” Louis agreed, relishing the familiar feeling of Harry biting and sucking at his skin and soothing it over with gentle kisses and kitten licks. His hands wandered down to grab at his baby’s hips and bum of their own accord. Slightly bending his knees, he reached for the backs of Harry’s thighs, and he immediately jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around Louis’ middle. “So agile,” Louis praised with a small chuckle. 

“Been waiting to do that,” Harry smiled against his neck. He smacked a final kiss to the pulsating bruise on Louis’ neck. “There. Now you’re complete again.”

“Thanks, love.” Louis secured his hold on Harry and started walking them toward the nearest room, the kitchen. “Went to the gym every couple days so I didn’t lose my strength,” he noted, making Harry giggle. 

“We’re being absolutely ridiculous.” 

“Eh.” Louis shrugged as he stepped over his discarded jacket. “We’ve done and said worse…Besides, weights never hold on to me as tight as you do,” Louis rambled on, freeing one hand to push an array of spice jars to the side so he could set Harry down on the counter. 

“Mhm.” Harry nodded, as Louis hiked him up his waist so he could slide back onto the counter. “I’m much better than a cold iron dumbbell.”

“You’re much better than anyone or anything,” Louis said with a cheesy smile. 

He leaned back as far as Harry’s vice-like legs allowed and switched on the light under the cabinets so he could look at him. Harry was wearing pink pajama bottoms and a washed-out grey t-shirt, so worn that it had little holes along the collar. 

Harry looked beautiful. Despite the bags under his eyes and the small imprint of a crease on his cheek from the couch pillow he’d probably fallen asleep on while waiting for Louis, he radiated loveliness. Louis traced the crease from Harry’s temple onto his cheek until a dimple appeared beneath his finger. 

“I love you,” Harry said, hooded eyes glinting in the dim backlight. 

“I love you, too,” Louis answered, finally leaning in to press a firm kiss to his lips. 

And they stayed like that for what felt like hours, Harry’s legs wrapped around Louis’ waist, his feet hooked behind his back...and they talked and they kissed and they were quiet and then they talked some more. 

And when the first rays of sunshine broke through the foggy glass of their kitchen window and Harry’s eyes started falling shut, when his words became slurred from exhaustion, Louis turned off the light behind him and carried him to their bed. Harry’s tired and limp body was just awake enough to keep his legs wrapped around Louis’ waist. 

Louis lay awake a little while longer, wondering if they had ever turned off that light in the living room, but not bothering to check. He couldn’t have if he wanted to, anyway...Harry’s Bambi legs were wrapped around him in his sleep just as tight as ever. In a half-dreaming state, Louis realized that this was what he considered home and breathed out a laugh. 

He’d have to tell that to Harry when they woke up: My home is between your legs, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me!  
> Here's a rebloggable [tumblr post](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/post/638226381478739968/wrap-your-legs-around-me-by-4ureyesonly28-art-by) with Anni's wonderful art!!


End file.
